galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Swish008
Welcome Hi, welcome to Galaxy Online II Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Orbital Bases page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Exiton (Talk) 18:03, 7 June 2011 Templates Hey i noticed you added the template category to the missile weapons article but that article is not a template. Wiki templates are special sets of code that has a specific function which can be inserted into an article. They are more like Functions and Procedures in programming or Macros in editing. All templates start with Template: and that code can be used in an article by using . Examples can be found here. -- 19:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ok on closer inspection ignore most of what I said. You obviously know what templates are becuase you made one. The Honor Points template and that's where the problem was. You included the Category:Template outside of the noinclude tages so that when ever you used the template it added the template category to that page aswell. I fixed the template so things should work properly. Sorry about not investigating before contacting your. I had a hell of a time trying track that error down. -- 19:53, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Item Icons Hey, love all the new pictures you added to the wiki. There is one unfortunate problem, partially my fault since the wiki is new and we don't have a lot of documentation yet. I created an item icon template to add item images and links to articles easier. It's similar to the resource templates except the picture is bigger and the picture changes based on the item. Two examples are and . This template basically takes the name of the item you enter, links to a page for that item and displays a picture in the form of .gif. Unfortunately all those awesome pictures you added are PNG files. An annoyance i know. Right now the link generated goes to a page for that item but since many items don't need their own pages i use a redirect to go to the general page for that item category, you can see this in the Construction card link above. I did this for future flexibility in the wiki. We may eventually want separate item pages. So one option would be for you to upload all those icons as gifs without the "_icon" in to so Rapid_Fire_icon.png would become Rapid_Fire.gif. Since you have all the picures it would be easy for you to do a quick batch conversion of all of them. To get the naming correct i find it easiest to create the name the way you want it on the wiki and then use the template. it will generate a place filler as the image is not uploaded yet, if you click on that it will ask you to upload an image and will automatically give it the correct name. However there is another option Option 2, since you did all that work and have a nice standard nameing convention already i can create a new template for modules, which i did. It means we would need 2 templates but it would save a lot of work. I call is the module icon template or "mi" * * What do you think. I had to rename this picture because missile was spelled wrong in the file name and the file name has to match the name of the module for this to work. - 20:55, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *Sounds good to me. Im open to either option, whichever is less work. Just let me know. -Swish008 *Oh I already made the template so don't worry about that. -- 18:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) *The MI template is nice, but I realized that I switched to GIFs, so should we have a MI template and a MI-GIF template? Swish008 18:43, June 21, 2011 (UTC) *No we really need to choose one file type in this case. This is to make eveyrones life easier so people won't know which items use wich type of image so if you can re upload everything as a png that would be the best option. There is a way to batch upload files. 23:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) *Ok, well I have all of the GIF images as .PNG files now, but I am not sure the best way to upload them all other than deleting all of the GIF files on the Wikia site and uploading the PNG files. The problem with that is that all of the WIki pages will have to be updated as well. There has got to be an easier way to do this. All future images will be uploaded as PNG files. Funny that I started with PNGs then switched because I thought we needed them in GIF format. Swish008 00:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) categories We need to set up some official categories on the wiki. Please go to this discussion page. Galaxy Online II Wiki talk:Community Portal Hi Hi! What do you think of my edits on the Ballistics Researchs section? Wanna get me to do all the other resaerchs pages? No problem! Ill try to get a good image for Directionnal Researchs page. See ya! Jianan Wang 02:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Great! Did you download the latest file for the info? Getting the info on there is the first step. Then will be to upload the icons (the lit up ones) and to put it together into a table format or something. Swish008 12:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC)